Cupid in Sacred Heart
by Darkness0212
Summary: Elliot has had feelings for Dr Cox for a while now. Dr Cox is starting to have feelings for Elliot. Can a new patient help out, who also happens to be Dr Cox's nephew? Sorry suck at summaries. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As always I appreciate criticism etc. Hope you enjoy, oh and please review. In this story, Jordan does not appear pregnant half way through Season 2. She just came for a 'little pick me up'.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Scrubs. It belongs to ABC... I think. I do not know I do apologise for inaccuracy. :'( No Fair.**

* * *

It was a typical day in this hell hole that i work at. Newbie was whining about his new girlfriend, Carla was arguing with Ghandi and Bobbo was kissing the ass of a board member who had recently been admitted. Everything was normal, that is until I saw her. She looked… magnificent. Although I'm not going to be able to be with her, I still watch her every day, hoping for that chance.

Ever since we met at that bar and a buddy of mine decided to dance with her, I just can't seem to be able to think of her the same way. I mean how is it possible that a person that insecure and insane can be so... fun and carefree when she lets her hair down? Oh no, she's walking this way and she has that 'Dr Cox I need your help' look on her face. I casually say "What is it there Barbie?" She chuckles and replies "Your buddy, the one I met at that bar a week ago, said that he was going out of town for the weekend and told me to get his cell number off of you." "Oh did he now? Did he also tell you that I would say that he's not into you?" I reply being the bastard that I am. "What makes you say that?" she asks as if on the brink of tears. "Oh nothing, just the fact that he didn't give you the number himself." I smirk in satisfaction, thinking I've won this little game. She stands there smiling? Then she says "He did say you'd say that also he said that at 3am last night." After that she took her leave, I was dumbfounded_. When had she grown a pair? She suddenly seems more… attractive to me? That's not right, is it?_

The day goes by and no one bugs me, not even Newbie, which I've got to say shocks me to no end. As I near the door to go home and drown myself in scotch Barbie comes up to me and says, "Hey! You gonna give me that number or not?" I sigh in defeat, too tired to argue, and quickly scribble down the number. "There you go, now please let me leave." She giggles, turns around and walks away. _Why does she have to torture me with that ass? Oh that's just not the way I should be thinking about her. _I was so frustrated with myself, I walked straight out of the hospital and right into my favourite bar, just to see her? _How did she get here so fast?_ I groan as she starts dancing with this guy. _Man can she get any hotter? I stand corrected, she can. _ Suddenly some random chick walks up to her, I assume they've met before, because in the next second they walk off to the 'sex room'. _Wow she really does know how to have a good time. Does she know what she's doing to me? _i groan deciding to pick up someone up tomorrow on my day off.

[Next Day]

_Oh for god sake, I am just pathetic, I am actually lying in bed thinking of her and dreaming of her. What is wrong with me? I just can't seem to get her out of my head lately. I know I'll go see Carla she'll know what to do, she always knows what to do. _As I reach for my phone some jackass knocks at my door. As I groan whilst answering it, I can't believe my eyes, it's Carla. _What the hell does she have some sort of Bat Radar? _I quickly start to drift off into a daydream, but as quickly as I drift into it, I snap myself out of it. _Damn it, I am not Newbie. Get a grip Perry! Oh right Carla's here._ "What is it Carla?" I ask pretending not to care. "I had a feeling you were going to need me today, so I switched shifts with another nurse to come down here today." "You can go back to the hospital or whatever it was you were doing. I don't need you." "That's bull Perry and you know it! So what's bugging you?" I sigh in return.

It's not long before I crack. Surprisingly, when it comes to Carla I can't hold my own for very long. So I tell her what's been bugging me, leaving out Elliot's name and the stuff about my buddy. Once I've finished my little story she looks at me with the 'how could you not know what this means?' look. It was her turn to sigh. She simply says "You obviously like this girl, so why don't you get off your ass and do something about it." I chuckle at her, even though I like Carla, she still gets on my nerves sometimes. Just because her and Ghandi are 'in love' she thinks she knows everything about relationships. We spend another couple of minutes discussing this before she has to leave and deal with another problem. Something about Elliot, I stopped listening at the mention of her name. _I am so screwed._


	2. The Unexpected Surprises

**AN: Like last time, I do NOT own anything but the OC I am introducing this chapter near the end. Please review.**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Carla's POV**

As I leave Perry's place, I head straight to Elliot's place, she's having a breakdown of some sort. What could be so god damn important? I was just about to make Perry crack and tell me who he likes. I mean this is the first time he's felt or even thought about anyone this way since Jordan. Argh just the thought of that woman drives me insane, I mean she's the reason that he's the way he is now. Fully pissed and ready to kill the next person who even looks at me the wrong way, I arrive at Elliot's place. Just in time too, by the looks of things another moment and Elliot would have lost it completely. I now know what was so important. Elliot brought someone home last night and that someone not only refused to leave but was also blackmailing Elliot into scoring a fix, but that's not what shocked me, the fact that this someone was a woman did. _Huh, I didn't think Elliot went that way. Oh she is so gonna hear about this later. _But at that point in time I had to get this person out of Elliot's apartment.

**Elliot's POV**

I really don't know how Carla does it, one minute that bitch is refusing to leave my apartment and the next she's out faster than she came, if you catch my drift. _Oh man I've been hanging around with Dr Cox's 'buddy' too long._ That guy is just like the Todd. He's sexist and is over compensating for his sexuality, at least in front of his friends, unlike the Todd who has yet to come clean about his sexuality. That's what we've been talking about since we met, well that and the fact that we are both completely and utterly, head over heels in love with the same man. Ah thank god Carla's here. she's the only other person that knows about my feelings. "Thanks Carla I don't know what I would've done without you." "Don't sweat it Elliot, although I was going to come over anyway. Boy do I have news." _1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3… _"It's him. He's fallen for someone." The rest of her word s were drowned out by my thoughts. _How could I be such an idiot? He would never go for me, it was stupid to think otherwise. I'm too weak to be his kind of woman, I mean look at me. _ I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes, they soon begin to fall and Carla just stopped talking. She was shocked. She never thought that the news could have such an impact on me.

After a few hours she leaves my apartment. _Tomorrow's a new day, I may shock you what happens_. That' what my granddad used to say to me when I was younger, and you know what, I'm not going to give up on him. I'm just gonna have to up my game plan. Yep, tomorrow's going to be good day. I smiled while drifting into a peaceful slumber.

_Frick. I overslept, oh well not gonna let that get me down. _As I made my way to the hospital, I went over my plan of action:

First, my scrubs with have 'accidently' shrunk in the wash and I won't have a spare pair.

Second, flirt with every guy that is in the hospital.

Third, at every opportunity, chew pen tip, lick spoon clean of pudding and other sexy things that I can think of.

I walked from my car to the changing rooms ignoring any and every one. Since this was a co-ed locker room I could change right in front of Dr Cox. Today we both have the same shift. _Thank you lord, oh god I forgot about the other guys, aka the Todd. Suck it up Reid, you can do this. _I changed out of my regulars pants as fast as I could, then I slowly took off my shirt, pretending to have trouble with the buttons. Now I was just down to my bra. _Show time._ "Frick. Why does this always happen to me?" _No reaction, time to go to plan B. _"Dr Cox, do you have an extra shirt?" "What? Uh, no why?" it seems as though he wasn't even paying attention to my little show, oh well at least I've got his attention now. "Well my scrubs shirt in the wash and I need another." I said, trying to fake my panicked voice. "What about your spare scrubs Elliot?" My annoying Ex just had to stick his gigantic nose on where it was not wanted. "There at the dry cleaners. You know what, forget it I'll just wear these." I slowly put on my tightly fitting scrubs top which really emphasised my boobs.

As the day went by I got noticed a lot more, mainly by the Todd, but still it counts. It wasn't until lunch that I found out why, and it wasn't about my scrub top, it was much worse. "Hey Elliot, what's it like being with a woman?" JD asks, I was about to reply but Dr Cox bet me to it. "Gee, Susan why don't you try it? I mean speaking from a man's point of view, it's awesome, but from a woman's… that's a personal preference. Why don't you write into your favourite advice column for guidance about it," and with that he left. _Man JD's been quiet for more than five seconds, that's gotta be a new record. _"Why does he hate me when I show him nothing but love?" he asked in a pathetic voice. I scoffed at him and asked him a question that had been bugging me for a bit. "JD why did you ask me what it was like to be with a woman?" that's when I found out the real reason I was getting so much attention. Someone at the hospital had found out that I was with another woman. _Please god, don't let it be Dr Cox._

As the day went on more and more guys hit on me. _Uh could this day get any worse? Spoke too soon._ "Raymond? What are you doing here?" I asked after seeing another ex-boyfriend on my way out. "Oh hey Elliot. I'm just here to see my uncle, I kinda got into a fight and I may have broken some bones." He says in the most casual voice ever, like breaking bones is the most normal thing in the world. Which for him, I'm not surprised. "Well then, I guess I should take you to get some x-rays." "Good Barbie, you haven't left yet… Raymond? What the hell are you doing here?" Dr Cox says which shocks me. "Fight. Broken bones. You know, the usual. I may need to be seen to, Uncle P, it's no big deal." _Uncle P? Frick._


	3. Life's a Bitch

**AN: As always do NOT own anything. Enjoy :)

* * *

**

_Why the hell is Barbie? Didn't her shift end already? Wait is that Ray?_ "Good Barbie you haven't left yet... Raymond? What the hell are doing here?" I say in slight surprise of my nephew's prescence here. "Fight. Broken bones. You know, the usual. I may need to be seen to, Uncle P, it's no big deal." Yep definately Ray, acting as though it's completely and utterly normal, which it probably is. "Hey Barbie listen, I need you to take Ray here, up to get some some x-rays. Just point him in the direction of the room, then you can go home." I went away to find Carla,, I have to find out how people know that Elliot was with a woman. I was just about to turn the corner when I heard Ghandi and Claire talking. "I love how Elliot doesn't know how to work her new phone. I mean if I hadn't heard it with my own ears, then I wouldn't have believed it." "I know Turk but no one else can know that we told everyone. Otherwise it would be suicide."

I whistle at Newbie and Ghandi "Kim, Aggie front and centre." _Torturing them is going to be fun _"Listen you two and listen well. In life people make crap decisions, they shouldn't be judged for them. Now either you two do some damage control or I take those things you call testicles, cut them off, make a smoothie from them and then make you drink them until there is not even a drop left in the glass. Oh and I had nothing to do with this and we never had this converation, we clear?" Man once I gave them the all clear to leave they left the room so fast, their urine almost didn't wet their pants, almost. I made my way over to Radiology to check on my nephew. _Man that kid always gets in fights, he should pick a safer profession. Being a bouncer just isn't healthy for him._ As I enter the room I see Elliot? _What is she still doing here?_ "Say there Barbie what are you still doing here? Aren't you meant to be at home yet?" I show some some concern in voice and nearly everyone doesn't notice it, nearly.

"What?" I ask my nephew once the room is clear. "Oh nothing, just enjoying seeing you all head over heels for Elliot. I mean you even havbe a nickname all picked out for her and everything. Isn't that adorable?" he said oozing with sarcasm, I was so proud that i almost didn't want to retaliate, almost. "Listen, I like her, fair enough but it's just a crush it'll pass soon. It's not like I'm in love with her." I was scared, Ray had that look on his face that said 'I'm going to mess with your life, for what i think is for the better'.


	4. A Reason to Party

**AN: As always I appreciate criticism etc. Hope you enjoy, oh and please review. In this story, Jordan does not appear pregnant half way through Season 2. She just came for a 'little pick me up'.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Scrubs. It belongs to ABC... I think. I do not know I do apologise for inaccuracy. :'( No Fair.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the whole Elliot sleeping with another woman incident and things were starting to get back to normal. The only thing that was different was that Elliot seemed to be avoiding me. I couldn't even think of a viable excuse. I hadn't even brought up that topic except when I hounded Newbie and Ghandi about it. Oh well back to another day in hell.

"Hey Perry listen..." "Cheryl I'm gonna stop you right there. There is no way in heaven, earth or hell I'm gonna let you fall me by my real name, for god sake I don't even like you calling me by my surname." That left the whiner speechless for a minute, which was just enough time to check on Raymond who suffered from internal bleeding thanks to a couple of broken ribs. And just my luck the person I least want to see is in the room. "Carla can I talk to Ray alone for a bit?" "Ummm sure but we will talk. I wanna know how things are going with the girl you like." oh boy was that giving my nephew bait. "Not too well, he's terrified to even be alone with her. Although it doesn't help the fact that she is avoiding him like crazy. It's probably because she likes him too but doesn't want to risk it due to the repercussions it could have on her." He said that and smiled, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I would love to have his bluntness sometimes, it would make life so much easier. Of course Carla was happy with this answer and then didn't press the matter any further.

"Ray, how do you do it? How do you know what others are thinking and just know how to put their minds at ease?" he pondered this for a moment before replying "It's a gift and a curse. Elliot likes you, that's why she's avoiding you. She had this whole seduction plan that went out the window when the 'woman' incident happened. Elliot was afraid to see you in the slight chance you may have believed it. Also she knows you like someone but doesn't know it's her." I sat there dumbfounded, "How do you know this?" he smiled and I know that smile, I despise that smile it was the you're not gonna believe this smile. "It's simple really, she told me."

That statement shocked me but I somehow believed him and left it there. I left the room to go and find her. Things around here are getting way out of hand and it needs to end here. I go to find the one person who knows about everything and knows where everyone is before they know themselves. "Carla have you seen Ell... I mean Barbie?" Damn that slip might have just cost me everything. "Yeah she's in room 212, catching up on some sleep." She says too involved in the petty argument she was having with Turtlehead. Thank god she was distracted to notice my innocent slip of the tongue.

I made my way to room 212 only to stop and see Johnny, my buddy and Elliot together, again. Man I cannot catch a break. Just as I was about to go up and talk to them Ray just had to but in "Hey guys listen I'm getting out of this hellhole today, so hows about we celebrate you lot being able to put up with two Coxs in the joint? First round of drink are on me." he got immediate confirmation after his last comment, "Good. Hey Uncle P can you give them the address of the club I work at? Oh and you can come too if you want." He left the hospital soon after that but not without giving me the you better be there look on his face. "Yay! Turk we got invited to a party at a real club by a cool guy." I laugh, this earns me a few stares from the gathering crowd, so I thought it best to explain myself. "That club isn't exactly your type of scene. Do you know how he got those injuries... No well he got them from participating in a particular event that is extremely popular. Especially at the club he just invited you to."

I walk away and leave them to figure out what I mean although I think at least one of them knows what I mean, I laugh at the image that just took over my thoughts.

JD POV

What Dr Cox said worried me a bit, but still no matter what he said I am still going to the club because let's face it I'm not that cool. I don't get invited to a lot of things so when I do, I milk it for all it's worth. It was near the end of everyone's shift any way so we went home to get dressed and I wanted to know everything about Elliot's new beau.


	5. Author's Note

**AN: Sorry everyone but I have serious writer's block with this story and I don't see that stopping anytime soon. Sorry again.**


End file.
